


peeping tom (not really, no) ; kyungmyeon

by suheafoams



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo watches joonmyun masturbate until he gets sick of it. then he joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peeping tom (not really, no) ; kyungmyeon

Kyungsoo doesn’t really know what brings him to the outside of Joonmyun’s room. It’s not the first time he’s heard anyone in their group jerking off, but curiosity and a twisted sort of kink for watching someone else masturbate, especially someone as perfect and well put together as Joonmyun hyung, drives him to stay.

 

No one else is in the dorm, everyone having split into groups to go out and have fun on their day off. Jongin had wanted to stay home and sleep, but Sehun convinced him to come with them, which left the dorm with only Kyungsoo and Joonmyun. Kyungsoo had immediately declared he was going to take a nap, and Joonmyun…well, Joonmyun said he would be in his room if Kyungsoo needed anything.

 

That was two hours ago. Now Kyungsoo is looking for something else.

 

The door is slightly ajar with a few inches of space for Kyungsoo to clearly observe what Joonmyun’s up to. Joonmyun has his face in a pillow, knees bent towards his chest and ass raised in the air. His sweatpants have been pushed down to his thighs, revealing pale, milky skin that Kyungsoo wants desperately to touch, and he’s not wearing a shirt.

 

Kyungsoo can’t see very clearly from here, but he knows Joonmyun is fingering himself, what with the obvious hand reaching behind him to slide in and out, and the soft moans that escape his lips every few seconds. He writhes and rolls his hips towards the bed in search for more friction, but then there’s a moment when he seems to find the right spot because he lets out an obscenely loud moan that even the pillow can’t hide.

 

Kyungsoo moves a hand to his own dick, hard and throbbing in his shorts. There’s already a wet spot beginning to form from the head leaking precum, and he squeezes the base to repress himself.

 

Joonmyun is panting hard now, fingering himself at an impossibly fast pace, rutting against the bed with an animal like instinct that would be weird to see if Kyungsoo wasn’t so turned on.

 

Watching is no longer satisfying, and Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before deciding to enter. Pushing the door open, he goes in and chuckles when Joonmyun yelps at the sudden intrusion of his privacy. Joonmyun pulls his fingers out of himself, the tips still glistening, and sits up to face Kyungsoo. His cock is resting heavy against his stomach, darker than the rest of him and tinged red from arousal. “What are you doing? I thought you were taking a nap,” he asks, face flushing pink as Kyungsoo’s eyes travel downward.

 

“You woke me up,” he says, simply, and steps closer to the bed. He rests his hand on the edge and notes the way Joonmyun’s breath hitches. “I like watching you, hyung.”

 

It’s pretty obvious Joonmyun likes the sound of that because his erection gives a twitch of interest, and Kyungsoo takes the chance to slide up completely onto the bed before Joonmyun can protest. “Can I touch you here?” Kyungsoo asks, fingers circling Joonmyun’s entrance. “And here?” his other hand tightens around the older boy’s cock, and he relishes the helpless noise that Joonmyun makes while thrusting upward in his grip.

 

Calm, always in control leader Joonmyun who rarely gets flustered, even when he messes up on national television in front of thousands of fans. Kyungsoo wonders how Joonmyun does it. He’s terrified of cameras himself and will remain silent unless he vigorously practices with a script beforehand. Kyungsoo wants to see more of this Joonmyun, the one that will moan and beg for more, clouded by the pleasure that only Kyungsoo can give him.

 

“You can touch me anywhere, Kyungsoo,” Joonmyun says, moaning as soon as Kyungsoo pushes a finger in. It’s a teasing touch, not anywhere close to the savage hand fucking he was giving himself a few minutes ago, and he grinds down on Kyungsoo in impatience for more. Kyungsoo adds in another digit, twisting it together with the first one so that Joonmyun lets out a strangled cry of gratification.  

 

Without much instruction, he finds Joonmyun’s prostate in little to no time, and he crooks his fingers to press on the gland repeatedly, sending waves of pleasure rippling throughout Joonmyun’s entire body. Joonmyun’s thighs shake and his arms collapse as he flattens out on the bed, still making soft whimpers that make Kyungsoo feel so important, that he’s the one responsible for Joonmyun losing this much control, that Joonmyun readily accepted his help to get him off. He leans down to kiss at the base of Joonmyun’s neck and moves his way up toward the tips of the elder’s reddening ears, eager to take in every noise, every mewl and whine that escapes Joonmyun’s throat.

 

Kyungsoo removes his fingers, gripping onto Joonmyun’s hips instead while he asks, “Do you have condoms?”

 

“That drawer,” Joonmyun says. He’s pointing to the second drawer on the dresser next to his bed, and Kyungsoo reaches over, foot coming down to balance himself as he looks for signs of the pocket sized squares.

 

“There isn’t any,” Kyungsoo says, a little disappointed. He wants to fuck Joonmyun so bad, and there’s no way he can wait long enough for one of them to go out and buy condoms.

 

“Then fuck it,” Joonmyun says, “just get inside me already.”

 

“Are you sur-”

 

“ _Kyungsoo._ ” The authority in his voice could be enough to send Kyungsoo toppling over the edge of climax.

 

Kyungsoo almost punches himself in the face in his haste to get his shorts _off,_ and he quickly lines his cock up with Joonmyun’s entrance, teasing at the quivering hole by nudging the head of his dick inside, but not quite. His precum decorates the cleft of Joonmyun’s ass and dries into shiny, sticky stains. He pushes in slowly until Joonmyun’s tight walls are sucking all of him inside, the heat almost unbearable around his thick, pulsating cock. He pulls out almost all the way, and then thrusts back in harshly, smirking at the shudder-sob that Joonmyun releases as he gets a mouthful of pillow.

 

He focuses on the way his dick disappears into Joonmyun’s ass, hot and thick along with the squelches that accompany every slam back inside the older boy’s tight hole. Joonmyun’s mumbling bits and phrases that Kyungsoo can’t catch entirely, but he definitely hears “Fuck yeah” and “Give it to me” more than once.

 

“You like this, huh? You like being held down and fucked until you can’t stand anymore, don’t you hyung?” he asks, lowering his head towards Joonmyun and slowing his pace into a torturous slide between skin and flesh for both of them.

 

“Yes, so much, Kyungsoo, _please_ ,” Joonmyun begs, near tears, and that’s all Kyungsoo wants because he’s back to thrusting at an erratic pace, groaning every time he hits Joonmyun’s prostrate and Joonmyun releases a long moan.

 

“So good,” Joonmyun mumbles, “Fuck me harder.”

 

“Are you close?” Kyungsoo asks, dangerously. Joonmyun nods, and then promptly comes with a shout, back arching while he reaches a hand down to coax out the rest of his orgasm.

 

With Joonmyun clenched so tightly around him, Kyungsoo’s thoughts of self preservation fly out the window as he comes also, spilling his seed all over Joonmyun’s inner walls. He trembles and shakes, exhausted by the overstimulation, and pulls out with a string of cum still connecting him to the pink, puckered hole that is all Joonmyun’s glory.

 

He can feel himself getting hard again when he watches Joonmyun’s asshole tense up and then relax, semen dripping out after several contractions of the muscle. The pearly white liquid stains the sheets, and Kyungsoo wonders wistfully if there’s some way to keep his come forever trapped in Joonmyun’s ass.

  

He’s fully hard now, but when he reaches a hand over to Joonmyun’s cock, it’s still hanging flaccid. Disappointing. “What’s with your rebound time?” Joonmyun asks, batting away Kyungsoo’s prying fingers from his crotch. He sounds incredulous despite the tone of irritation in his voice, and Kyungsoo flips him over (with some difficulty because Joonmyun is heavier than he looks).

 

“What are you – _oh_ ,” Joonmyun gets interrupted with Kyungsoo taking his dick into his mouth, lips stretching into a smirk before he sucks on the head lightly. “Oh… _fuck,_ Kyungsoo! I can’t –”

 

By the time Kyungsoo’s finished covering every unit of surface area on Joonmyun’s cock, including his balls, Joonmyun is hard and straining again, gazing at Kyungsoo through half lidded eyes. If he ignores the obvious expression of _why the fuck is your mouth not on my dick anymore,_ there’s a bit of subdued affection in Joonmyun’s stare, and Kyungsoo’s heart squeezes in on itself with joy. Yeah, he likes getting down to business and fucking Joonmyun (and maybe in the future getting fucked _by_ Joonmyun), but he wants Joonmyun to reciprocate his emotional desires too. He can’t help but lean in to kiss Joonmyun on the lips, a question at the back of his throat. He asks a different one instead.

 

“ _Now_ are you ready for round 2, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks, tongue darting out to swipe across his lips anxiously.

 

The hum of approval he receives a few seconds later is enough of an answer, and he sucks a bruise onto the side of Joonmyun’s neck as thanks before sliding back inside the older boy’s wanton heat.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've ever posted porn of this magnitude??? and wow not even sukai what happened
> 
> i've been reading way too much sterek lately so i wanted to direct all that energy into writing some suho p0rn c: 
> 
> thanks for reading, kudos/feedback appreciated widely!! ^^


End file.
